Untitled --A fast and the furious story
by Peegilita
Summary: Letty's POV beginning the last heist...


  
Disclaimer: Yeah, I lent Rob Cohen Vin Diesel for a few months...'cause you know, he's so legally *mine.*  
Rating: PG!  
Summary: Letty's POV from the last hijack....and finally, a friggan conclusion to the movie..at least on Letty's behalf.  
Author's Note: I would like to state for the record that I suck at writing...that's why I quit so long ago... Also, this story was written up in like, 3 hours, so...  
Oh! I just saw this movie today...so yeah, it will be a bit fuzzy..and god..it may even suck!(more than anything has ever sucked before...)   
Dude..and this story is so Dom/Letty based that the supporting "story" is so weak...even I know that.  
Muse-ic: Um..one single song really...: Tonight(Illuminated) by Ian Astbury.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Listen. The other night I had a dream...that you and I were on a beach, in Mexico,"  
  
"Oh really?" I ask, slightly touched.  
  
"Really," Dom says, leaning in, his lips brushing mine. "Come on, let's make this happen."  
  
  
****  
  
  
My Grandmother used to say "Mija, the Soul is the voice of the body's interests."  
  
It's like when I saw Dom again when I was 15 and he had just gotten out of Lompoc. There was a familiar sense there but something had changed -- *We* had changed...or at least the way we saw eachother had. Granted, I was always attracted to Dom. In a physical sense at least. When I saw him again for the first time in 5 years, my heart skipped a beat. When his arms embraced me, my soul touched his. We have a rhythm...we always have.  
  
I trust him.  
  
My soul speaks out and it's coated with Dom's voice.  
  
-Stop-  
  
So I stop worrying and get in the car.  
  
It's go time.  
  
****  
  
"You feelin' alright about this now, Letty?" Dom's voice comes through the walkie talkie as we approach the rig.  
  
"Let's just get this shit over with, Dom." I snap, my stomach doing flip flops.  
  
"Okay," Dom signals through the walkie-talkie, "Go time."  
  
I keep in pace with the truck, staying close but not close enough so I can't be pushed off to the side so easily.  
  
"There's nothing on the scanners," Leon says, "Keep going."  
  
My point of view of the whole thing is shitty. I can barely see Dom's car and I can't see Leon at all.  
  
The fuck is there to worry about anyway? This thing hasn't went wrong before and it won't now. It's our last heist. Soon, we will be chilling on a resort in Mexico, drinking Pina Coladas and Dom will be feeding me strawberries.  
  
"He's got a damn shotgun!" Dom's voice comes through.  
  
"Shit," I breathe.  
  
"Back off, Back off, Get him off of there." It's Leon now.  
  
My head spins and I breathe.  
  
"Relax Letty," I reassure myself, "The shit's going to go down right."  
  
I see Vince's helmet roll under the truck, scraping against pavement.  
  
Not a good sign.  
  
-Shit! -  
  
My hand reaches for the walkie-talkie frantically, "Dom, I'm pulling up to distract him!"  
  
Without even waiting for a response, my foot presses against the gas and push the car forward and more to the left.  
  
It's not going to work, I realize. I push the car further, swerving in front of the truck. I can see Vince now.  
  
-This better work-  
  
"Come on boy, the shot doesn't get better than this." I murmur as if the truck driver can hear me.  
  
The flash of the gun and the explosion of the back windshield are too quick for me to react to.  
  
"Shit!" I shriek when I finally regain composure, "Son of a bitch!"  
  
-He just shot at me. Oh *hell* no!-  
  
I keep my spot anyway, this dick is not going to fuck it up.  
  
He shoots again, this time hitting Dom's car.  
  
"Jesus Christ!" I yell.   
  
-How many fucking caps does he have in that gun??-  
  
"Dom," I decide to try again "Move out of the way, I'm coming to get him."   
I  
swerve under the truck, and for a moment ...I'm riding along with it, until I make way to the other side.  
  
The truck driver swerves and I feel the impact of my car and the rig.  
  
No time to think. Not really enough time to react. As I feel the car flipping, my body crushes against the steering wheel and my hands are held high above me, like I could stop it or something.  
  
I scream pierces through the air.  
  
At first I thought it was Dom but no, it couldn't of been. This scream was a painful one.   
  
Something that would taste sour to the mouth, like blood.  
  
It was me and sure enough, my mouth had a sour taste to it.  
  
My head rolls back against the seat as the pain in my chest explodes.   
  
-Shit! Don't move, Letty. Don't move!-  
  
Fantastic.   
  
I don't get a bright light. I don't get a vision of an angel...instead I get dust in my face and rocks under my ass.  
  
Figures.  
  
I reach over weakly and struggle to get my ass through the window. I hear Leon's voice.  
"Come on baby.." he murmurs, his hands gripping my arms as he struggles to get me out.  
  
Pain soars through my right ankle and the pressure of standing on it is unbearable.  
  
Leon pushes me forward but I have to stop. I lean over, hands on my legs and spit.  
  
The blood from my mouth absorbs into the dirt and Leon pulls me to the car.  
  
"Shit! How you feelin'?" Leon asks when he settles me in the backseat.  
  
"Like I just got hit by a truck." I mutter weakly.  
Leon laughs lightly, "It's going to be ok," he says, looking at me through the rear view mirror.   
  
Leon has something about him. When he laughs, the corners of his eyes just crinkle up and his face lights up, like, you could see his thoughts right there. His happiness, his dreams. You could see Leon and everything he was about. As he kept checking on me, our eyes would make contact and a small smile would be on his lips. Like he was trying to reassure me or something and I can't help but notice the corners of his eyes crinkle up, like he was squinting. It wasn't the 'light up your eyes' smile that I knew all too well. It was panicked and you could see stress had taken over every muscle in his body. I don't know if Vince was ok...or maybe something happened to Dom. Leon doesn't worry for shit, this has to mean something.  
  
My heart stops at the thought of Dom being seriously hurt or worse...but something rubs me the wrong way. The way Leon keeps glancing at me. The way his eyes close for a moment and reopen to check on me once more. I touch my lips to see how bad the cut is and there is no cut.  
  
-The hell was I bleeding from the mouth for then?-  
  
The sharp pain hits my abs again and I stop myself from doubling over.   
  
"Okay," Leon says, his voice filled with relief. "There's Dom."  
  
I see Dom jumping out of the car, panic etched on every beautiful feature of his face.  
  
Leon swings the car door open and jumps out.  
  
I look towards my right and I see Vince sprawled out on the grass...Brian and Mia hovering over him.  
  
"V!" I hear Dom's voice, thick with anguish.  
  
He turns around, his face inches from mine.  
  
-This aint Mexico Dom. I don't see a pina colada resting in my hand. Baby, you are going to owe me 20 massages and then some.-  
  
All the shit I wish I could say to him comes out in a hard look.  
  
"It's gonna be okay, baby." He says softly, his eyes soft. He swallows down the tears peaking in his eyes, "I love you," He runs his thumb across my bottom lip -- his fingers cool to the touch.  
  
"Watch her!" Dom instructs Leon, when he turns his back.  
  
"I got her," I hear Leon reply.  
  
I watch Dom's shadow fade a little as he walks towards Brian and the others.   
  
Leon, however, is looking me over and presses his hands against me to check for injuries.  
  
"Shit, Leon!" I cry, "Ease up, will ya?" I snap.  
  
"Sorry," He mutters, still checking for injuries.  
  
"Lay back, Letty." Leon instructs.  
  
"The fuck for?" I ask, my voice hoarse.  
  
"'Cause your fuckin' hurt that's why!" He snaps.  
  
"I'm fine, man --" I try to object.  
  
"Look Letty, you and I both know that if you don't do what's right, Dom's going to kick my ass." Leon warns.  
  
"Oh, please.." I roll my eyes.  
  
"And then he's going to kick *yours*" Leon adds.  
  
Shit, I realize. He got me there. Guess I should do what the man says...  
  
I really don't know what happened next. I guess I must've fallen asleep of something, cause I open my eyes to find a chopper hovering over the area. Dom is standing by the passenger door of the car, his eyes set in Brian's direction.  
  
"Mia!" I hear Dom yell. It was a ferocious yell, a tone that no one would ever want Dom to take with them.  
  
Mia glances over, her eyes moving from Brian and Dom and then to Brian again.  
  
"Get the fuck over here!" Dom screams even louder, gesturing with his hands in a 'Now!' motion.  
  
Mia hesitates for a moment but her body jerks towards the car, like she was being pulled.  
  
She jumps in the backseat with me and Dom throws himself in as Leon speeds off.  
  
The car is silent and I can't figure out why but honestly, I don't care to.  
  
I don't want to know how Vince is. Something tells me that I couldn't take it if it were something worse than I wanted it to be. Dom's silence is heavy enough. His eyes fixated ahead, like he was workin' out a plan or something.  
  
"Did you know he was a cop?" Dom asks calmly.  
  
My eyes move from Dom to Mia.  
  
"I -- didn't -- I.." Mia struggles, her tongue heavy.  
  
"You what?" Dom asks, his eyes flick on me for a second before they lay on Mia.  
  
"I didn't know until after you guys left for the heist!" Mia says.  
  
"He fuckin' got past me," Dom mumbles, "I welcomed him into my home. I welcomed him into my family and the mother fucker is out to bust me? Fuck that!" Dom says, his teeth clenched.  
  
I bite my lip and look at Mia. I can see she has no reaction...she has no heart. It seems, I'm thinking, her heart was left back there with a cop who seemed to of pulled the satin sheet over all of our eyes.  
  
****  
  
"Mia's with me," Dom says, kneeling down on the curb in front of the house.  
  
"Leon," Dom continues, all business like, "I want you to go across the border. Just like we had planned. Take Letty to a doctor.."  
  
"What --" Leon begins.  
  
"I don't care what fuckin' doctor Leon. Just somewhere in Mexico." Dom says,"You watch out for her, make sure she makes it through alright and make sure they don't do any wierd shit, and by wierd shit I mean if it aint lookin' like it's some shit that could be on ER then it aint happenin' to my girl, got it?" Dom asks his tone low and serious.  
  
"Yeah Dom," Leon says, "I got it."  
  
Dom looks me over once and scoots in closer, "Gonna be alright, baby." He reassures me, "Yeah," he says as if he's come to a conclusion, "Gonna be alright."  
  
I nod and he smiles as he kisses me and our hearts touch.  
  
My soul soars.  
  
"Love you," I mouth.  
  
He bites his lip and nods, "Love you too."  
Standing up, he smacks his hand twice on the hood of the car, signaling for Leon to get the move on, "Alright!" he says, "We'll be there in a day or two."  
  
-Go time.-  
  
****  
Leon found me a pretty decent doctor in Mexico who basically treated all my wounds carefully.  
Still hurt like a bitch though. I was happy to find out that there was no internal bleeding 'cause well, that'd just suck.  
The scratches on my face were still raw and sore but I deal, wasn't like I aint never felt pain before or something.  
We find a pretty cheap motel, which I bitch about repeatidly until Leon agrees to take me shopping for some new clothes the next day.  
Mexico is alright, it is good to have at least Leon there with me, but the comfort factor isn't there. The warm feelings aren't there. We are without family.  
When Dom arrives, I'm more than happy to see him. I want to touch him, to feel every part of him just so I know we actually made it through this.  
He sucks his teeth fiercly when I rub his arm and I take a step back  
  
"The hell happened to you?" I ask, my brows furrowing.  
  
"A little accident," he admits.  
  
I make an "Oh?" face and he nods, "Yeah, with a train."  
  
I shake my head slowly, wondering if I should kick his ass *now* or worry about it later.  
  
"Everythin' work out ok?" I ask.  
  
Dom looks away from me for a moment, as in deep thought and his eyes lock back on mine, "Yeah," he says finally, "Yeah. Everythings cool."  
  
"Vince and Jesse?" I ask.  
  
Dom does his 'not bad' nod.  
  
"Where's Mia?" I ask, finally realizing she aint nowhere in sight.  
  
"She..." Dom hesitates, as if looking for the right words, "She decided to go where her heart led -- wherever that may be," he concludes with a small smile. Almost...as if he was happy that he was able to get the words out.  
I wrap my arm around his waist and he cluthes mine, nothing more to say...the sound of the waves crashing on the shore, while we walk along the beach, is all we need to hear.  
  
It's funny...  
My Grandmother used to say "Mija, the Soul is the voice of the body's interests."  
  
Dominic Toretto was most definitly my interest -- in the past -- and will always be. I never define myself by a man. Hell, I've never been with anyone *but* Dom and yet, I'm priviledged to have that feeling of independence because that independence is given through love.  
Race cars? Fights? Ask 10 women what they think about that and I can guarantee you would never get the same answer. I can't guarantee a lot of things but I can guarantee you that when ask the same 10 women how their life changes, how the *world* changes, when they fall in love -- they will tell you that the moment you have in your heart this extraordinary thing called love and feel the depth, the delight, the ecstasy of it, you will discover that for you, the world is everything but new, it's transformed.  
And that's enough.  
  
finis  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
